Still Here, Always Love
by withyoo
Summary: Terinspirasi dari adegan pukul-pukulan Suho dan Chanyeol di Sing For You MV /SuhoxChanyeol/EXO/


Baekhyun tidak tahu siapa yang lebih dulu memulai, lima menit yang lalu ia masih berada di dalam kamar, dan kemudian tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar keributan di ruang tengah. Dan kini di hadapannya, Chanyeol dan Suho sedang saling memukul satu sama lain. Bibir bawah Suho sudah berdarah, dan ada goresan luka yang Baekhyun yakin akan segera menjadi lebam menyakitkan di pelipis kanan Chanyeol.

"YAK !" Baekhyun mencoba berteriak, mencoba menarik Chanyeol, mencoba menahan Suho, bergantian. Namun semua terasa sia-sia. Mereka bahkan seolah tak menganggap Baekhyun ada.

Klik. Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu mendengar suara pintu dorm mereka terbuka akan memberi perasaan selega ini, ia segera menoleh penuh harap, dan Xiumin serta Chen yang membawa kantung belanjaan di kanan kiri mereka, menatap Baekhyun sepersekian detik, sebelum suara Chanyeol dan Suho memenuhi ruangan itu kembali, dan membuat perhatian mereka berpindah fokus.

"Ada ap—"

"Bantu aku !" Potong Baekhyun segera. Ia kembali berusaha untuk menahan Suho. Sementara Xiumin dan Chen tanpa bertanya lagi segera meletakkan belanjaan mereka asal di lantai dan berlari untuk memegangi Chanyeol yang terlihat akan kembali memberi pukulan pada Suho.

"LEPASKAN !" teriak Chanyeol dan Suho bersamaan. Sama-sama meronta kuat.

Dan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengira leader-nya akan menjadi sekuat ini, ia tidak pernah melihat Suho seperti ini, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol, keduanya bukan orang yang suka menggunakan kekerasan. Kewalahan menahan Suho sendiri, membuat Suho berhasil menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun dan segera saja ia menghambur ke arah Chanyeol dan memberikan sebuah bogeman keras ke pipi kiri Chanyeol.

"KAU TIDAK TAHU APAPUN TENTANGKU !"

"KALAU BEGITU JELASKAN PADAKU !" Balas Chanyeol yang masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari Xiumin dan Chen, juga berteriak. " _WE USED TO SHARE EVERYTHING_! DAN KINI KAU TERLALU SIBUK DENGAN PIKIRANMU SENDIRI ! AKU MENGKHAWATIRKANMU, _DAMNIT_ !"

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH KAU UNTUK MENGKHAWATIRKANKU ! AKU BUTUH KAU BERHENTI UNTUK MELAKUKAN HAL BODOH DAN BERHENTI MENJADI BEBAN UNTUKKU !"

Suho tidak terlalu yakin dengan kalimat-kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya. Amarah dan emosi mengendalikannya kuat. Ia dan Chanyeol sudah saling umpat-mengumpat sejak tadi. Namun kata-kata terakhir yang baru keluar dari bibirnya barusan, entah kenapa membuat mulutnya terasa pahit, membuat hatinya sendiri terasa sesak. Dan keheningan yang tiba-tiba merayap cepat, disertai tatapan mata Xiumin yang membesar kaget serta mulut Chen yang terbuka lebar, membuat Suho tahu, ia baru saja melewati batas, dan tidak dapat menariknya kembali, sebesar apapun ia menginginkannya.

"Beban ?" Segala bentuk ekspresi menghilang dari wajah Chanyeol. Ia bahkan hanya berbisik lirih. Dan Suho merasa ia baru saja melakukan kejahatan besar melihat bagaimana rona namja di hadapannya ini memucat. "Baiklah—baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku akan berhenti menjadi bebanmu."

Tidak ada yang tahu sejak kapan pegangan erat Xiumin dan Chen terlepas dari tubuh Chanyeol, yang jelas sekarang laki-laki bertubuh jangkung itu melangkah besar-besar dan secepat mungkin, meninggalkan semuanya yang masih terdiam. Hingga suara bantingan pintu yang tertutup dan menyadarkan semuanya.

"Chanyeol-ah !" Baekhyun secepat kilat berbalik, menghilang di balik pintu yang sekali lagi terbanting, berusaha menyusul sahabatnya itu.

Kesadaran yang menyusup perlahan dalam pikiran Suho, membuat tubuhnya terasa lemas seketika, segela teriakan dan pukulan-pukulan yang ia lakukan tadi tentu saja melelahkan, tapi kenyataan bahwa ia baru saja menyakiti Chanyeol seolah menghabiskan energinya begitu saja. Suho merosot ke lantai, membuat Chen segera mendekat dan ikut bersimpuh di dekatnya.

"Hyung.."

"Aku mengacaukannya, iyakan ?"

Suara bisik Suho yang terdengar serak itu tak tersahuti. Tapi dari cara Chen memeluknya, dan bagaimana Xiumin menatapnya, Suho dapat mengartikan sendiri jawaban apa yang harus ia terima.

Xiumin menghela nafas beratnya, yang entah sejak kapan ia tahan, ketegangan dalam ruangan ini memang sudah menghilang, namun kesunyian yang menggantikannya tidak membuat suasana menjadi lebih baik. Ia mengambil kotak P3K dari salah satu laci di dekat TV, dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Suho, yang masih tanpa ekspresi, dengan Chen yang yang terus-menerus mengusap punggungnya berempati.

"Kita harus mengobati lukamu." Ujar Xiumin, tepat ketika pintu dorm mereka kembali terbuka dan menampilkan Baekhyun dengan wajah panik.

"Aku tidak berhasil mengejar Chanyeol. Salju mulai turun lagi, dan ia tidak membawa jaket."

Penjelasan Baekhyun itu cukup membuat Suho menemukan tenaganya kembali dan segera berdiri, meraih dua jaket entah milih siapa yang tergeletak di sofa, memakai salah satunya, dan segera berlari keluar.

* * *

Ada sebuah taman kecil yang letaknya sedikit tersembunyi tak jauh dari gedung lama SM. Dulu, saat Chanyeol masih seperti anak anjing kecil yang terbiasa mengikuti Suho kemanapun saat masa trainee mereka, keduanya sering berakhir disini. Entah untuk bermain di sela-sela kepenatan, entah untuk bersembunyi dari guru dance mereka yang galak, entah untuk sekedar saling menghibur dan meyakinkan satu sama lain bahwa waktu debut mereka akan segera datang.

Dan Chanyeol, terengah-engah, dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu di lutut, ada disini sekarang. Di tengah serpihan-serpihan salju yang entah mengapa semakin menderas. Di antara deru nafasnya yang menciptakan uap kasat mata. Dibalut dingin yang menusuk tulang karena ia hanya mengenakan sweater coklat mudanya. Di kegelapan malam yang sepi namun juga menenangkan.

Setelah nafasnya menjadi lebih teratur, Chanyeol berjalan menuju ayunan, dan duduk diatasnya, membiarkan kaki panjangnya menjejak tanah yang bercampur salju. Ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa berlari sampai kemari, ia hanya berharap tidak ada yang menyadarinya, tidak ada fans atau sasaeng yang mengikutinya, tidak ada paparazi yang akan membuatnya terkena masalah, tidak ingin menambah beban, seperti apa yang Suho ucapkan, yang mengingatnya membuat hati Chanyeol terasa perih kembali.

Bagi Chanyeol, Suho adalah segalanya. Sama seperti EXO, sama seperti EXO-L, sama seperti keluarganya. Suho memiliki tempat tersendiri di hatinya. Sejak pertama kali Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya ke SM, sejak noona yang mengurusi para trainee menyuruhnya untuk menjadikan Suho sebagai role modelnya, sejak mereka berdua saling dikenalkan, Chanyeol sudah menganggap Suho sebagai yang spesial di hatinya.

Chanyeol selalu mengikutinya, selalu berada di dekat Suho, bahkan meski Suho memberikan tatapan tak suka padanya, memberikan pertanyaan macam-macam tentang hidup yang membuat Chanyeol yang masih tujuh belas tahun sakit kepala, memberikan perlakuan-perlakuan yang secara tak langsung mengatakan bahwa Suho tak suka dengan Chanyeol yang terus menempel padanya. Tapi well, bukan Chanyeol kalau tidak keras kepala, dan ia terus saja tersenyum pada Suho, membuat lelucon-lelucon untuk menghibur Suho, tak pernah absen menjadi orang pertama yang memberikan air mineral pada Suho setiap mereka selesai berlatih.

Memasuki tahun kedua Chanyeol menjadi trainee, akhirnya Suho berhasil ia luluhkan. Dan keduanya mulai sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Chanyeol selalu berusaha membuat stress Suho menghilang dan Suho akan melakukan apapun untuk menjaga Chanyeol yang kelewat positif dan kadang terlalu baik. Mereka mengimbangi satu sama lain. Dan Chanyeol masih ingat, tiga bulan sebelum mereka debut, di dalam kereta bawah tanah yang penuh sesak, Suho menggenggam tangannya erat, dan menatap matanya lembut, mengucapkan tiga kata penuh makna, yang menjadi awal perjalanan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Dan kini, tiba-tiba saja, Chanyeol merasa lupa, kapan terakhir ia mendengar, _I Love You_ , dari suara favoritnya itu, dan tiba-tiba saja, Chanyeol merasa marah, merasa takut, merasa bingung. Ia tidak mau mengakhirinya. Tidak sekarang.

Memejamkan matanya kuat, berharap butiran-butiran yang ingin menyeruak dapat tertahan.

* * *

Suho sudah mengecek nyaris seluruh ruang latihan yang sering mereka pakai, berlari tak tentu arah kesana kemari, mencaci dingin yang seolah membuat langkahnya terasa berat. Namun nihil. Chanyeol tidak ada dimana-mana. Tidak meninggalkan jejak apa-apa. Tapi menyerah tidak ada dalam kamus hidupnya, maka Suho bersandar sejenak ke tiang lampu jalan, menghirup nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, membiarkan otaknya mendapatkan asupan yang cukup agar ia mampu berpikir jernih. Dan taman yang berada di jangkauan matanya, terasa seperti udara segar, untuk kali ini Suho merasa yakin, maka ia kembali berlari, berusaha lebih cepat.

'Tunggu aku, Chanyeol-ah..'

* * *

Tiduran di tanah, memandangi langit malam adalah salah satu yang paling sering Chanyeol dan Suho lakukan. Dulu. Dulu sekali. Dan mungkin Chanyeol memang sudah gila, membiarkan punggungnya membeku bersentuhan dengan dinginnya es, yang segera saja membuat rambutnya terasa basah.

Berulang kali ia membuka dan menutup matanya. Membiarkan linangan-linangan membentuk alur tersendiri di pipinya yang mulai memutih. Dari kejauhan, Chanyeol dapat mendengar suara derap kaki yang mendekat. Dan semakin mendekat. Lalu sebuah hela nafas keras yang dihembuskan. Dan kemudian, ada bayangan yang terasa disisinya, ada jaket tebal berwarna hitam yang ditaruh untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya, ada gerakan yang perlahan mengikuti posisinya.

Tanpa perlu menoleh, Chanyeol tahu siapa berbaring disebelahnya. Ia terlalu hapal. Terlalu memahami. Ada perasaan hangat, ketika tangannya yang nyaris mati rasa tiba-tiba dijejali hotpack dan kemudian di genggam dengan erat. Setidaknya, ia masih dipedulikan.

Hening untuk beberapa waktu.

Ada maaf di ujung lidah Suho. Ada sabar di dalam hati Chanyeol. Namun juga ada ego di dalam kepala keduanya.

"Aku—" Suara Chanyeol terdengar kering dan serak. Suho merutuki dirinya, ia membuat Chanyeol menangis. "—aku tidak mau berhenti, hyung. Jangan menyerah. Jangan padaku. Kumohon."

Chanyeol mengalah. Namun Suho tahu, ia yang kalah. Maka ia semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Maafkan aku, Chanyeol-ah. Aku—aku lepas kendali, oke ? Aku takut, sangat-sangat takut, aku gagal berkali-kali untuk melindungi grup kita, aku gagal untuk menepati janji-janji yang telah aku buat. Dan itu benar-benar membuatku takut, oke ? Rasanya menyakitkan, Yeol. Dan aku ingin melindungimu dari rasa sakit itu, jadi kupikir kalau aku merasakannya sendiri, itu lebih baik. Setidaknya kau bisa terus menjadi _happy virus_ , kau tahu kan, tawamu itu kesukaanku. Sampai aku lupa, bahwa keberadaanmulah yang membantuku untuk bisa merasa tenang, jadi aku memberikan jarak diantara kita, tapi aku tidak bisa melihatmu tertawa dan bercanda dengan yang lain." Suho tidak tahu apakah Chanyeol mengerti, yang jelas ia ingin mengeluarkan semuanya. "Lalu aku sadar, ada kesedihan di matamu, kau masih tertawa tapi itu bukan tawamu, dan kesehatanmu juga menurun, drastis. Itu semakin membuatku takut, kau tahu ? Aku menyayangimu, terlalu peduli padamu, tapi egoku terlalu besar, dan kau seolah semakin menjauh dari genggaman tanganku. Dan aku tidak akan mampu untuk menghadapi satu kehilangan lagi, Yeol, apalagi jika itu dirimu."

"Tapi kita kehilangan satu sama lain, hyung."

"Maafkan aku."

"Aku menjadi _happy virus,_ karena aku ingin selalu menjadi orang yang membuatmu merasa senang, merasa bahagia. Tapi kemudian setelah semua hal bodoh yang kulakukan, kau menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tak bereaksi. Lalu aku harus apa, hyung ? Kau adalah semua alasan untuk setiap tindakanku, semua jawaban untuk pertanyaanku. Kita ada, tapi kau seperti tak menganggapku. Kau menyakitiku, hyung. Rasanya sangat sakit. Aku berusaha menutupinya. Tapi aku juga cuma manusia, hyung. Terus-terusan tertawa saat hatiku terluka hanya membuatku merasa semakin sakit."

"Maafkan aku."

"Kau leader yang baik. Aku pernah bilang kan, bahkan kalau semuanya berakhir, aku akan tetap bertahan disisimu dan mengikutimu, Park Chanyeol akan selamanya berjalan bersama Kim Junmyeon. Aku disini hyung, kau hanya perlu menoleh sedikit dan sebentar, dan kau akan melihatku, juga yang lain. Kau tidak akan pernah sendirian, aku janji, jadi..tolong berjanjilah padaku, untuk melihat keberadaanku sekejap saja, agar kita bisa terus berjalan beriringan."

Suho bangun dan segera menarik Chanyeol untuk bangun juga, lantas ia segera memeluk kekasihnya yang bibirnya mulai membiru itu, berharap dapat mengalirkan panas tubuhnya, berharap dapat berhenti menyakitinya dan benar-benar melindunginya seperti apa yang pernah ia janjikan dulu.

"Kita sudah saling menemukan, sudah saling memulai, dan nyaris menghancurkannya. Kini, aku perlu maafmu, agar kita bisa melanjutkannya lagi, agar aku bisa mengobati luka-lukamu, dan kau bisa kembali berjalan disampingku. Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol, tolong maafkan aku."

Chanyeol mengangguk, tersenyum tipis mendengar kata yang sudah lama dirindukannya itu, tangannya melingkar lemah di tubuh Suho. "Aku tidak akan membebanimu hyung, aku janji."

"Aku bodoh dan penuh emosi, oke ? Jadi lupakan kata-kataku tadi, kau boleh terus-terusan menjadi beban, apapun, aku mau kau terus ada dalam hidupku."

" _Sweet talker_."

"Untukmu Yeol, hanya untukmu." Ujar Suho yakin, dengan senyum di ujung kalimatnya. "Kita harus pulang sekarang, badanmu sudah terasa sangat dingin. Aku tidak ingin kita mati karena hipotermia."

"Tapi mati bersama denganku tidak buruk kan, hyung ?"

"Iya, Yeol. Aku mau sehidup semati denganmu, tapi tidak sekarang, oke ? Jalan kita masih panjang, kita berjanji akan terus mengukir sejarah bersama, kan ? Aku ingin menjadi tua bersamamu, menjalani banyak waktu denganmu."

"Sampai akhir ?"

"Sampai akhir."

END.

Hai! Well, entah kenapa ngelihat adegan Suho sama Chanyeol tonjok-tonjokkan di Sing For You MV dan baca translate lirik lagunya bikin aku nulis ini, hehe, semoga enggak terlalu ooc ya, karena nulisnya juga buru-buru dan kilat. RnR, please ? Thankyou!


End file.
